


A new family

by IperOuranos



Series: Seasons of Love [7]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Mimi non è mai stata al circo. Angel è oltraggiata dalla cosa.





	A new family

**Author's Note:**

> Fic per il Cow-T 2018, prompt: Circo

"Davvero? Non sei mai stata al circo?"

Chiese Angel, il tono sorpreso e quasi ferito. Lei amava il circo, l'idea che ci potesse essere una persona al mondo che non aveva mai provato l'esperienza era qualcosa di inconcepibile. Mimi, invece, si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

"No. Me ne sono andata di casa molto presto, e i miei avevano sempre altro a cui pensare che non fosse portare me da qualche parte."

Angel sbuffò, senza riuscire a contenere l'insofferenza,come capitava ogni volta che Mimi raccontava qualcosa dei suoi genitori. Era ovvio che fossero stati come minimo inetti nel loro compito, per non dire dannosi. Angel continuava a ripetere che una ragazza splendida e dolce come Mimi si meritava il mondo, non quella schifezza. Così, come tante altre volte prima, decise di prendere il toro per le corna, e si voltò verso Collins, che le osservava tranquille, con un sorriso sulle labbra. Fece per cominciare a parlare, ma il compagno la interruppe subito.

"Sì, ovvio che portiamo Mimi al circo."

Rispose, come se avesse letto direttamente nella mente della compagna. Il che non era molto lontano dalla realtà, Collins aveva un istinto naturale per capire quasi sempre cosa passava per la testa di Angel. E contando quanto lei sapeva essere imprevedibile, era una cosa da tenere in considerazione.  
Angel fece un piccolo verso, esultando allegra, prima di voltarsi a guardare Mimi con un bel sorriso. La ragazza più piccola passava lo sguardo da una all'altro, indecisa su cosa fare.

"Ma io... Angel, lo sai che non ho i soldi per farlo..."

Lei sbuffò, agitando appena la mano davanti al volto.

"Non pensarci nemmeno, di cavartela così. Te lo pagherò io. Ma tu vieni con noi. Il circo che c'è in città in questo momento è uno dei migliori. Hanno le tigri!"

Angel era già entrata in modalità entusiasmo, e Collins rise appena, amorevole, nel vederla così felice. Spostò lo sguardo su Mimi, che sembrava ancora poco convinta, e si alzò dal suo posto per raggiungerla poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.

"Non provare neanche a dirle di no. Ti trascinerà in catene, lo sai."

Suo malgrado, la più piccola rise piano, e alla fine annuì due volte con la testa.

"Va bene. Ci verrò con voi. Ma dovreste smetterla di trattarmi come vostra figlia."

Angel rise, avvicinandosi ai due per gettare le braccia attorno ad entrambi. Loro allargarono piccoli sorrisi, come sempre la sua allegria era estremamente contagiosa.

"Oh, girlfriend, vedrai, una serata e vorrai subito compilare i documenti per l'adozione."


End file.
